1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a self-diagnostic apparatus and a method for an electric device configured to diagnose whether abnormal power consumption has occurred in the electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-diagnostic apparatus and a method for an electric device are configured to diagnose and determine by the electric device itself whether the electric device is operating normally. For example, through the detection of an abnormal output at one or more sensors, the detection of a feedback voltage at a direct current (DC) load, and the detection of a zero cross at an alternating current (AC) load, the determination is made whether the electric device, that is, the load, is normal.
As for a heater, which is one of the loads that are commonly used in an electric device, a defect of the heater is difficult to diagnose immediately, and an early completion of a timed operation or a time-out of an operation is detected as an error of the heater. Because of the above, in a case when a defect of the heater is to be corrected, the defect is confirmed by disconnecting the electric device and re-measuring the load of the heater. In such a case, diagnosis takes additional time, and when the characteristics of the heater are changed it is difficult to locate the defect.